Pretty Girls, Dirty Secrets
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Rose and Lissa move to Rosewood and meet Aria, Hannah, Emily, and Spencer. Chaos ensues. AH/AU/OOC/Rated M for later chapters. Possible lemons.
1. Prologue

**I really, really need to stop with the new stories. But, I just have all these ideas floating around in my head and need to type them up. I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the Vampire Academy. I just enjoy playing with different things.**

**Prologue**

**Pretty Girls, Dirty Secrets**

The young, brunette girl flips her hair over her shoulder and walks towards Rosewood High School. She lifts her sunglasses off of her face and places them on top of her head. A taller, blonde girl walks up behind her and links their arms together.

"Ready for our fresh start?" the dark-haired, vixen asked her angelic friend.

"I'm ready to leave everything behind us. It's not worth the worry," the tall girl responds, grinning widely. They enter the school and promptly run into a group of four girls. A few bags are dropped and the six of them lean down to pick them up.

"We are so sorry!" the blonde girl exclaims, "I'm Lissa and this is Rose." She introduces them and offers a friendly smile. Rose waves a little.

"I'm Hanna," the blonde from the new group, the obvious leader of the three brunettes, states, "This is Aria, Spencer, and Emily." She points to each of her friends in turn.

"What brings you two to Rosewood?" Spencer asks, curiously.

"I doubt you have three hours for _that_ story," Rose smirks.

"It is a long story," Lissa says, sheepishly.

"Then we should go out, get some food of something and talk," Aria says, twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger, "You deserve a proper welcome to Rosewood."

"We can meet here after school, and then go to the mall of something," Emily suggests.

"That sounds fun!" Lissa chirps, happily. Rose's smirk grows and she nods.

_I'll keep you, my dirty, little secret._

**Review please :D**


	2. Six Girls, Six Secrets

**Chapter two people! I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Vampire Academy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Six Girls, Six Secrets**

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily lead Lissa and Rose to Mr. Fitz's English class. They sit in the back of the room right as the bell rings and their teacher walks in. Rose sits up straight and grins, nudging Lissa with her foot. Lissa shook her head and texted her friend.

_Don't even. You know exactly why we left Montana. ~ L_

"My name is Mr. Fitz and the only reason I feel the need to mention in is the two new ladies in the back, texting. That is against our policy, next time I catch you, those phones are mine," Ezra tells the class, while writing on the board.

"I am so terribly sorry, Mr. Fitz. It won't ever happen again," Rose says, sarcastically and overly sweet.

"Somehow I doubt that Miss," the cute English teacher gestures to Rose for her to supply a name.

"Hathaway," she states proudly, "But you can call me Rose." She leans against her desk and crosses her legs, waiting impatiently for a reply. Rose Hathaway has always enjoyed bantering with her teachers, especially the attractive ones.

"Hathaway," he says, slowly, "I have a feeling you're a trouble maker." Rose fakes a gasp.

"How did you know my middle name?" she jokes and glares at Lissa for kicking her leg.

~ PGDS ~

"Way to make a scene!" Lissa exclaims, smacking her best friend's arm as they leave the school with the four girls who were kind enough to help them on their first day. Rose lets out a musical laugh and slings an arm around Lissa.

"Just let me have fun!" she shouts back, happily.

"You two are too funny," Emily says, watching them interact and notices how pretty Lissa is. Lissa shakes her head, blonde hair swaying.

"She is too much to handle!" Lissa tells the other four.

"That much is obvious," Aria says dryly, a little bitter about the way Rose interacted with her secret boyfriend earlier.

"Ooooo! Does somebody have the hotts for their English teacher? Don't go there, sweet cheeks. It doesn't work," Rose taunts, "I know that all too well." She gets a far off look in her eyes, thinking about the past. That is until she feels a weak hit on the back of her head.

"Bitch!" she exclaims at her friend.

"Stop thinking, bad things happen when you start thinking. Especially about that," Lissa gives Rose a pointed look, to which Rose rolls her eyes.

"Who wants coffee?" Spencer asks and the others agree. They walk down the street to get coffee and sit together at a table in the corner.

"So, where are you guys from?" Hanna asks.

"Montana," Lissa answers, smiling, "I'm assuming you're all from here?"

"We are," Emily says, "What are your parents like?" Lissa's face falls and Rose narrows her eyes.

"Dead," she snaps. Hanna gasps and the other girls just looked shocked, "Well, hers are. Mine just don't give a shit about me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Emily apologizes quickly. Lissa shakes her head.

"I know. It's fine," she whispers. Aria's phone beeps so she looks at it and grins.

"I got to run," she tells her friends, standing up and practically running to the door.

~ PGDS ~

Aria walks out of the elevator she took to the third floor of Ezra Fitz's apartment building. She heads to his door and knocks. He opens it and pulls her inside, kissing her passionately and closing the door. Aria kisses her secret boyfriend back and sighs.

"I liked that greeting," she whispers. Ezra smiles and kisses her again.

"I like that dress," he tells her, eyeing the short, plaid dress his younger girlfriend is sporting today. Aria smiles up at him and kisses him again.

"Do you want to get take-out or something?" Aria asks Ezra moving away from him.

"Or something," he mutters, pulling her back to him and crashing his lips to hers. She responds eagerly, moaning softly into his mouth. He pushes her gently onto the couch and hovers over her.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life."

~ PGDS ~

The remaining five girls sit at the table, getting to know each other and laughing. Five phones chime, right at the same time. Rose reads hers and gasps.

_I will find you, Roza. I miss you and I'm looking. ~ D_

"We have to go," she says quickly, standing up, "Come on, Liss."

"Bye, guys," Emily says back, scared to look at her phone. Lissa gets up and follows Rose out the door.

"We should look. I wonder if Aria got one too," Spencer whispers. The girls take a deep breath and open the texts on their phones.

"_I wonder how the new girls will react when they find out what you did,_" Hanna reads.

"_A,_" Emily and Spencer say with her.

~ PGDS ~

"Rose," Lissa hisses as she jogs to keep up with her friend, "What was that about?" Rose shoves her phone at Lissa, who reads the message. Her eyes widen and she tugs Rose to a stop next to a store.

"Do you really think he'll be able to find us?" she whispers, sounding frightened.

"He could find me anywhere, Liss," Rose tells her, sadly, "And vice versa. But I don't want to see him."

"I know, Rose," Lissa hugs her best friend tightly and they head off to the apartment they plan to share.

~ PGDS ~

"Ezra," Aria whispers, "Please." Ezra sits up and pulls Aria with him.

"I have to tell you something first," he says.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, worried.

"More than okay," he replies, holding her hand, "I was offered a job at Hollis."

"So, you're leaving? How is that more than okay?" Aria asks, sounding sad.

"I won't be you teacher anymore," he explains and her eyes widen, "We can go out together for coffee and to the movies. We don't have to live inside my apartment." A grin breaks out on Aria's face and she tackles him to the floor. He laughs and kisses her gently. Aria sighs and gets up after hearing her phone chime.

_Little Miss Aria, better watch her back. She's not the only one into her teachers. ~ A_

**Review please :)**


End file.
